


Yu gonplei ste odon

by becauseitwasreal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Roan deserved better, basically Roan's final thoughts, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitwasreal/pseuds/becauseitwasreal
Summary: “It will still be a good death.”[Oneshot for 4x10, because I have feelings]





	Yu gonplei ste odon

The loud clang of metal against metal dragged him out of this world, and all he could see was the warrior in front of him. Roan was vaguely aware of Octavia’s movements, but he didn’t need to focus on her right now. He trusted that she would honour their pact. Unlike Clarke, Octavia knew their ways, their traditions.

They spun together in a lethal dance, and he was ever focused on his opponent. He had to win this. Octavia was a strong warrior, and he felt _something_ about having to end her life, but if he killed Luna, he’d be the one to win the Conclave, and his people would get to live. He knew his own skills well. Roan knew that he wouldn’t have been able to kill Luna on his own – she was well-trained, and there was a determined viciousness in her eyes. A week ago she would have had nothing left to lose except her life. Today, she didn’t care about that, and they both stood to lose everything.

Roan hardly noticed he had the upper hand until he was standing over Luna, his sword ready to pierce her heart. He didn’t smile as he braced himself to take her life, tightened his grip on the hilt and –

An excruciating pain hit his skin with the falling of the rain. His face and his hands were burning. His body was burning. Roan staggered backwards, keeping a strong hold on his weapon. He couldn’t back out now. Not now he’d come so close. He was not his mother. He would fight for his people with honour, even if that meant he would suffer for it. He spent five years of his life being forced away from his people, and he wouldn’t, he couldn’t fail them now.

“Roan, run! It’s black rain!” he heard Octavia scream behind him.

It didn’t matter. If he was meant to die here today, he would. But he wouldn’t go without a fight. Every small drop that found its way into his skin tore at his nerve system, but he had known pain before. Pain was something his mother had trained him for. Pain was something he could take.

He was hardly able to focus himself on Luna again when he felt her sword slash through his stomach. His sword found its way against hers again, but she was stronger, faster. It didn’t affect her.

Luna grabbed a hold of his throat, and he felt her eyes burn into his, stronger than any black rain could manage. “ _Yu gonplei ste odon_.”

Perhaps it was. He could hardly feel his fingers, and he had trouble seeing in the darkness. Still he pushed back, and trapped his opponent between his own body and his sword, grabbing the blade with one of his senseless hands. “It will still be a good death.”

She retaliated, and he felt the sword slice through his stomach one more time. He fell to his knees and bit back a cry of pain. _Azgeda_ show no fear. _Azgeda_ show no pain.

But he was afraid. He couldn’t move his limbs, and he was left to Luna’s mercy. He had failed his people, and he had banished the one person he knew to be capable to lead them in his stead. Because of his death, they would all die today. Whatever the afterlife had in store for him, it wouldn’t be pleasant.

For a moment his eyes met with Octavia’s. He supposed he should have felt betrayal – she left him to fight Luna on his own. But he knew that would be unfair. She warned him, and her face betrayed her emotions. If she had stayed, they would both have died here today. At least she was safe, for now. Maybe she would win from Luna in the end. Maybe someone would get to live, if it was meant to be.

Even though he knew his death was coming, he was still surprised when Luna grabbed his collar and pushed him underwater. The water was a blessing on his burning face, and he found it in himself to move his arms, to fight against her hold. He wasn’t strong enough. He kept fighting, but no matter how strong he was, he simply wasn’t strong enough.

There were only a few moments in his life when he had felt that way. When he was ten years old and his mother took him to see his father’s mangled body, punctured by arrows and broken by swords. When he had cried, and his mother made him regret it. When he was banished, and he realised how little he truly meant to her. That he was never good enough.

He couldn’t go on, and let his arms sink into the water. He felt Luna release her hold of him, saying something he couldn’t catch because of the water that drowned out his hearing. He wasn’t gasping for air anymore, and he felt blood ooze from his wounds. He would die as he had lived. No one would be coming to save him. No one ever had.

No, that wasn’t true. _Skaikru_ had saved him the last time he almost left this earth.

 _After they shot you in the first place_.

 _Because they needed you_.

Maybe Clarke had cared, even if she never truly understood their ways. Even if she stabbed him in the back in the end.

_“He’s my friend.”_

Echo.

She was only trying to help save their people. She betrayed the code. For their people. For him.

No one ever had, and no one would now.

There was no panic anymore as he realised he couldn’t breathe anymore, as he felt the darkness closing in. He didn’t know what to feel, and at the same time he felt everything at once. The last thing he saw was his mother’s cold glare, begrudging him his sentimentality, clawing through his skin, before the world faded, and _Roan kom Azgeda_ was no more.


End file.
